Finding Fanfiction
by Abinator7
Summary: When the new website "Fanfiction" is discovered at Vampire Academy, what will happen when Rose and Dimitri are forced to read stories starring their relationship? Will it strain what they already have further, or bring them closer together? Rated for a reason. Reviews appreciated. Please no flames. Mention of M rated fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

RPOV (Rose's point of view)  
Here I was, sitting in class, so bored that faking a seizure to get out was sounding pretty damn nice. As the teacher was droning on I decided my best option was to opt for a nap.  
No such luck.  
"Miss Hathaway?" a voice by the door sounded, interrupting my attempts at some form of escape from this torture. My head snapped up. It was a guardian speaking. This just might be my ticket out.  
"Yes?" I responded, moving some hair out of my eyes as I spoke. The guardian cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Head Mistress Kirova (sorry if I got the spelling wrong) needs to see you in her office." The whole class quietly snickered, wondering what I had done this time. I stress _this_ time. Me getting in trouble wasn't anything unusual. What _was_ unusual was that this time I was wondering right along with them. I shrugged and walked out of the room with the guardian. Once we reached Kirova's office he stood by the door and gestured for me to go in.  
Once I was in the office I saw two things. One was Kirova, stern looking as ever. That was normal. It was the second thing I noticed that surprised me. That surprise stood well over six foot, was incredibly hot along with incredibly Russian, and was doing the impossible and looking graceful sitting in a chair that was less than a third of his size. In short, I was looking at Dimitri, my hot Russian trainer.  
As I made my way across the office to take a seat by him he raised a single eyebrow at me (damn him, he knows how bad I want to be able to do that!), questioning what I had done to get us _both_ in here. I shrugged in response, just as clueless as he was. Once I sat down Kirova leaned forward and began speaking.  
"I assume you're both wondering why I've called you here." She stated expectantly. We both nodded in reply. "Well, allow me to enlighten you." She sucked in a deep breath. "Recently we have discovered a website called Fanfiction. This website appears to be a place where people write stories about their favorite movies and books, and write it how they wish it to happen. It's like a daydream for the public to read."  
At this point, both Dimitri and I were staring at Kirova, perplexed. Why on earth was this important? Apparently we weren't very good at hiding it.  
"You're probably wondering why this is important." She stated, mostly to herself. We nodded, again. This was starting to become a very one-sided conversation. "The issue with this website is that they know about us. As in everything. The moroi, damphirs, strigoi (sorry for spelling on all of these), the school, everything. Even details as minuscule as the training schedule you two use." Right about then is when my eyeballs popped out of my head. "Oh yes," she continued, reading my facial expression. "They absolutely love writing about you and Dimitri. In a rather, um, inappropriate fashion." She couldn't mean... but it was all over her face. She _did_ mean that. Oh god. Kill me now. I couldn't even look at Dimitri.  
Dimitri cleared his throat. "Mistress Kirova, what does the school plan on doing about this security issue?" Figures that's what he'd focus on.  
"Rest assured, Guardian Belikov, I have Guardians handling the situation." She leaned back in her chair. "And though I have the utmost confidence in you two, you see why I have to investigate your current relationship, don't you? Based off of the accuracy of the information in these stories, I must ask you two to read each fanfiction about you two in existence and tell me where your relationship lies out of all of them. And trust me, there are plenty to choose from. You will be required to read them aloud together to minimize time spent, versus reading each story individually. You will be relieved from school and any other activities, including guardian duties. I want this done as quickly as possible so you'll meet at your usual training time in the gym. You get breaks for meals and an hour off a days. You may return to your normal activities after dinner each night, and resume the same schedule until all fanfictions are finished. Understood?"  
Knowing it was useless to argue, we both nodded. Well, Dimitri nodded. I sighed in defeat and scowled, mumbling about how much reading sucks under my breath, while nodding mind you, but still. A nods a nod, right?  
"Good." she said. "You start tomorrow morning." Then she dismissed us and we walked out side by side. "Guardian Belikov?" Kirova called out. Even though she was talking to Dimitri, we both stopped and turned around.  
"Yes?" Dimitri questioned, a soft Russian lull in the single word.  
"Please escort Ms. Hathaway back to class. We wouldn't want her getting... lost." She said.  
"Of course." Was Dimitri's short reply.  
I scoffed before turning my heel and strutting away. Needless to say Dimitri was by my side in a matter of seconds, walking briskly with me to my next class, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for Chloe-Souza, my first reviewer! Also to Kat1054, because your review made me smile(: P.S. if you review that means your cool(; The more reviews I get the faster I update! They really make me happy, because I'm kind of new at this and it means a lot that someone appreciates my writing. Thanks!**

RPOV  
I woke up to the shrill beeping of my alarm clock. Scratch that. I just kind of laid there and contemplated my chances of being able to sleep with that godforsaken screeching. When I _really_ woke up was when I decided it was the impossible, grudgingly settled for my second best option, and threw the alarm clock against the wall. I sighed and forced myself out of bed, and walked to my bathroom. After showering I came out to grab some clothes. Once I had pulled on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said CENSORED across the chest, I actually noticed what it had taken for me to wake up.  
"Shit." I said to the empty room, observing my positively shattered alarm clock. I should probably clean that up... I scanned the room before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the mess in a lazy attempt to hide it. I shrugged. It was too early to be cleaning. I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair before applying some light mascara and concealer underneath my eyes to cover up the dark circles. Satisfied I walked out, only spending time to put on some Uggs and a windbreaker before heading out to the gym.

When I got there Dimitri and another guardian were waiting there for me in comfortable silence, though the guardian I didn't know kept glancing quickly at Dimitri and away. The guardian stopped as soon as he saw me and nodded in my direction in acknowledgment.  
"Morning Rose. Cutting it close on time, as usual." Dimitri's face was serious, but I'd come to recognize when he was joking. Now was one of those times. "Carl," he said as he tilted his head toward the other guardian, who just so happened to be glaring at me, "is going to take us to where we're going to be reading." Carl nodded with enthusiasm while looking at Dimitri, confirming what he had just told me.  
"Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway, if you would please follow me." Carl said in a shockingly high voice as he turned and began walking back toward the old storage rooms. Let me correct myself. He didn't walk. This dude _strutted_. Like, catwalk strutted. (which I might add made me feel _slightly_ unfeminine). He opened a door with a key and held the door open for us to enter, his eyes never leaving Dimitri.  
The room was of average size with bright florescent lights illuminating every uncovered surface. The walls were a crisp white and the floors were covered in a ratty blue carpet. There was an office desk with two soft office chairs seated behind it. On the desk sat a single laptop. Lining one of the walls was a large couch. Beside it sat a mini fridge with a basket of snacks on top of it, along with a microwave. _Definitely_ hitting that up later. Carl cleared his throat.  
"There's breakfast for you two in the fridge, along with refreshments. It is my understanding that you have received instructions?" Dimitri and I nodded. "Very well then. I will leave you... to it." He finished awkwardly before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him after looking at Dimitri with a look that resembled regret.  
Dimitri just stood there for a moment. I, on the other hand, went straight for the food. The basket had bananas, animal crackers, granola bars, microwave popcorn, napkins, and fruit snacks. I opened the fridge to find bottled water, apples, yogurt, strawberries, and two boxes of what I guessed was our breakfast. I grabbed both boxes before opening them up. Three pancakes each, two pieces of bacon, an egg, and some syrup and butter on the side. I heated them both up.  
While I fixed everything so it had enough sugar and butter on it to be called an acceptable meal, I laughed softly to myself.  
"What is it, Rose?" Dimitri asked me, a small smile playing on the edges of his mouth.  
"Nothing, it's just that dude, Carl, was _totally_ crushing on you!" Dimitri's eyes widened and I laughed more openly, now holding my stomach. Still laughing, I brought the food over to Dimitri at the desk.  
"Thank you, Roza," he said quietly, a soft blush on his cheeks. I smirked at his response. It wasn't everyday I could get a reaction like this out of him. I had to enjoy the little things in life, right? I barley got out a "You're welcome" before my mouth was full of pancake.

Once we were done Dimitri threw the styrofoam boxes away and I sighed.  
"I guess we have to start reading now, don't we?" I asked grudgingly. He sighed as well.  
"I guess we do," was all he said before powering up the computer. We didn't have any trouble finding the website. As soon as we opened the Internet the website was set.  
"So what do we do now?" He asked, unsure of how to go about the incredibly unusual task.  
"Why don't we just type our names into the search box?" I suggested. He looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, sounding slightly defensive.  
"Roza, this website is used world wide, do you really think that anything will come up just by typing our first names in?" I stuck my chin out defiantly.  
"You got a better idea, Comrade?" I questioned mockingly. Dimitri just rolled his eyes. I leaned into him so I could reach the keyboard and typed "Rose and Dimitri" into the Fanfiction search bar. And what I saw I almost couldn't believe.

We had almost 3,000 hits.

Dimitri and I just kind of stared at the screen in shock for a while, before looking at each other with unbelieving eyes.  
After a few moments of shocked silence, I finally asked, "Do we really have to read all of these?" He just nodded. "Why don't we just create an account, write a story that best expresses our relationship, and use that one? I mean the whole point of this was to show her where are relationship stood, right?" All he did was cock a lone eyebrow at me. Damn him.  
"You don't think they'll find out, Roza? Guardians aren't stupid." I just slouched back into my chair, my best pout on display. It didn't work. I sighed.  
"Well, Comrade; let's get started." I said, my voice taking on a sulking tone. I picked up the folded sheet of paper that sat beside the laptop and opened it. It was a key. "Okay. So K is little kid stuff, K+ is not inappropriate, but not exactly Dr. Sues material, T is teen, M is mature, and MA is mature adult. Got that, Comrade?" He just nodded in response.  
"Which one should we read first?" he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down my back. I shrugged.  
"Why don't we just click the first one?" I suggested. He clicked on the first story on the page, titled "The Lake". (**All credit for the story "The Lake" goes to ****_MidnightMoonlightAngel_****. It's her story and I'm just using it for the purposes of my story**.) "You have to read first." I told him. "We'll take switch off each chapter."  
And then I just sat there, soaking it all in, waiting expectantly for Dimitri to start reading someone else's fantasy about us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I don't own any of VA (except gay Carl, lol. [Also, nothing against gay people. Just part of the story. I'm all for marriage equality. Hope no one took offense!]) I also don't own any of the fanfiction stories I use, such as The Lake. The credit fully belongs to the creative wonderful writers whom I will cite as soon as the title of their story is mentioned. Please review! Thanks so much! And thank you to MandLMacerForLife for your reviews! They mean a lot!**

DPOV (Dimitri's point of view) [the story he's reading is in Rose's POV, btw]

Before starting to read, I cleared my throat. I sent a silent prayer to help get me through this alive. I glanced at Rose. She was staring at me expectantly, a slightly bored expression on her face. _Come on Dimka_, I thought to myself. _Man up. How bad can it be?_ Damn that question. Preparing to find the answer, I took a deep breath and began to read.  
"From you're point of view," I informed Rose before starting. She just shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"_Dimitri, where are we going,"I asked, he is not the kind of guy who would let me skip class, but today was different he say. I wonder where we are going. I don't see how he can find his way around in the dark like this. I can't see a thing, he better no get us lost. it would be hell to find our way back to the academy, but I trust Dimitri not to get us lost._

Rose scoffed at that last part. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh ye of little faith." I teased her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. I chuckled quietly before continuing.

_"Be patient, Roza you will find out in a few minutes," he whispered. I just sighed there is no fighting with him. It doesn't make me anymore patient tho._

_"When am I ever patient,"_

"Well said." I muttered under my breath, apparently not quiet enough as I quickly received a glare from Rose. I decided that the best course of action would be to not say anything and just keep reading. That way if she was mad at something Dimitri said, it would be a me that someone else made up. Gah. This was so confusing.

_"Never, but you are just going to have to trust me," With that he turned and wrapped his arms around me. He looked me in the eyes, and asked "Do you trust me Roza?"_

_"Of course I trust you, you have done nothing but help me out through everything that has been thrown my way. Your the only one i trust in this school anymore, I love you," I said this was the most I had ever confessed to him. I didn't want to look in his eyes, afraid of what his reaction would be. I was so suprised when he pulled me even closer to him. He just held me there. I was completely happy, but there was a feeling I wasn't used to feeling. There where three little words that I wanted to hear. "Do you love me Dimitri?"_

Right about then was when Roza buried her face in her hands. I wanted to do the same. Unfortunately I was the lucky guy that got to keep reading. Out loud, mind you.

_"My silly Roza of course I love you. i have since the very first day. You where always there, then I caught you with Jesse, and i felt so jealous. I wanted to be where he was so badly. Every practice we had together it took everything I had not to pull me into my arms like I have you know. Who cares if it is wrong. We will work it out somehow. We will make it work , becasue I refuse to live my life without you that would be the worst thing to ever happen to me."_

That was when I had to actually work to keep a calm expression. Not to mention a calm expression _without_ a blush.

_That was the most I had ever heard him say, and it was a confession of how much he loved me. I was so happy that i couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall down my face._

"Please dear god don't start sparkling. I already deal with vampires without having to 'live' a Stephanie Meyer book." Roza groaned. I chuckled lightly, the sound barely escaping my tight throat and tense jaw. I had to concentrate on loosening the muscles in my body before continuing with the story.

"_Im glad," He pulled my face back and kissed me. It started as a peck on the lips and became something more. He was the one who pulled away, he tugged me by the hand. He was smiling something you don't get to see much from him._

_"Come on Roza, I still have somthing to show you," He dragged me along, i was just as eager as him to get wherever we where going. All that mattered is that I was with him. He still had a hold of my hand and I could see lights coming up. Wow._

_Up ahead was a river. It was so pretty, there where lights all around it, bouncing off the water. I was here with the man I loved what more could I ask for?_

_"It is beautiful,"I whispered, I was starstruck that was for sure. I looked behind me expecting Dimitri to be there, but he wasn't. "Dimitri?"_

_"Down here" I looked ahead and of course he was laying on the ground by the river. Staring up at the stars. I ran over to him, laughing like a schoolgirl._

"Dear god. Now you're moving a super speeds, frolicking through the woods? Edward, I expected more from you!" She said in mock horror. I just rolled my eyes at her Twilight references.

_"This is wonderful," i said excitedly. This was the most spectacular thing i had ever seen. "How did you find this place?"_

_"I have known about it for a while, I was just waiting for the right person to bring down here with me," he looked over at me, and grinned. I just laughed and layed down by him._

"Dear Lord, Dimitri. You make it sound like you're a Girl Scout losing up her virginity." Roza teased. I ignored her and kept reading, but allowed a small smile to find its way to my face.

"_Well thank you very much for bringing me down here," I looked over at him, he seemed like he was having a debate with himself. It looked like the side that wants me won out over the good-gaurdian side. He reached over and pulled me up too him. I looked up at him and kissed him. I pulled away to breathe. This moment was heaven, that is for sure. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his breathing._

_I know this will all be over tommorrow, but for today this is where i belong. Right here in his arms. that is all I could ever ask for, nothing else really mattered. It was only him and me, everything else just seemed to fade out of view._

_"I love you with all my heart, Roza"_

_"I love you too" I whispered, he was stroking my hair, that he loved so much. pretty soon we would have to go back to the academy, and pretend this never happened. Pretend that we feel nothing like these strong emotions that we have for each other. It just wasn't fair, but thats life, and for know I am perfectly fine with it. If it means I get these moments to be with him like this._

After a few moments of awkward silence, I said. "Done." Rose sat there a while before speaking.  
"Welllllllllll... that was awkward! My turn to make you blush uncomfortably in these shockingly comfortable office chairs, Comrade!" She said with fake cheeriness. She clicked on the next story. Before beginning to read she turned so she was facing me. She put both hands on my shoulders and looked and me so seriously I wondered if she had sensed something wrong with Lissa. But then she just said, "Fight bravely, my soldier," and then patted my back for 'encouragement' before allowing her lips to quirk up in a smile.  
I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair and watched Rose's expression as she began to read the next story. I was expecting to see boredom, defeat, or most likely, sarcasm. What I was not expecting was for her to turn bright red, slam the laptop shut, cross her arms before facing me, and announce that there was no way in hell Rosemarie Hathaway was ever going to read the words on that page out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own VA or any of the stories I'm using in this fanfic. (The fanfics I do use will be credited). I'd like to thank AlwaysWelcome for their review(: it means a lot. I'll be using a rated M fanfic in the next chapter, just a warning. Because I rated this story T I'm not going to get into the dirt stuff but I will credit the story and author so you can find it if you want to finish reading it. I highly recommend you don't unless you're of proper age and maturity! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

DPOV  
"Come on, Roza. It can't be _that_ bad." I said, sure she was exaggerating. She continued to blush a furious red the shade of, well, a rose. She swallowed hard while shaking her head, refusing to make eye contact. God. Maybe it WAS that bad. Rose wasn't one to be bashful. I sighed. "Roza, no matter how bad it is, we aren't allowed to leave until we finish _every single_ story, including this one. Doing the impossible, Roza turned an even darker shade of red. Finally, she looked me in the eyes.  
"They _know_, Dimitri." She said, her voice in a kind of whisper. Confusion filled my features.  
"Know about what, Rose?" I asked her. She drew her lips into a thin line and then looked at me with what I thought was desire, but it was gone before I could be certain, replaced by the awkward embarrassment once again.  
"The necklace." She said. And then I understood. I finally understood what Kirova meant when she said they knew everything. These people knew things even the guardians at this _school_ didn't know, namely, the necklace. The charmed necklace Victor Davashkov had given Rose in attempt to seduce me as a distraction. It had nearly worked.  
_Okay Dimitri_, thought to myself. _You can't leave until you read them all. You have to get her to read it. _  
I blew it off as if though it were nothing, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Look Rose, we're the only two here, and we've actually been through it. Reading it can't be worse." I assured her trying to look supportive. Then she threw her head back and moaned as if the world was going to end. It was a very sexy moan, giving me thoughts I _really_ shouldn't be having right now, or ever, but still. The intent of the moan was clear, and it most _definitely_ wasn't meant for what I was thinking of.  
"See, that's the thing, Comrade." she said. Then she sat up and looked me directly in the eye and spoke the words that I was sure were going to send me to hell. "When they wrote it, we never ditched the necklace."

**Hey, thanks for reading. Okay, so short chapter, but this is the fourth one I've put up today, so it seems fair. I'll try to update tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! Please review(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of VA and none of the fanfics I use. In this chapter I will be using The Rose Necklace written by DNMR. Also, and sorry for not mentioning this earlier, this fanfic takes place after the first book, so like early second book, I guess. The necklace scene has definitely happened already.**

**P.S.- a special thank you to Tatiana Belikova. She's the reason I got interested in Fanfiction and encouraged me to start writing my own stories. If you're interested in reading some other great fanfics check her out! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

RPOV (btw, the story Rose is reading was written in DPOV)

_Oh hell, Rose,_ I thought to myself. _How'd you manage to get yourself into THIS situation_? Dimitri was looking at me like he didn't understand what I had just told him. Then he just kind of sat there with his mouth hanging open. Yeah. That's what _I_ thought. God I had no clue what to do. So I just kind of sat there biting my lip waiting for him to make the next move. Then I realized my lip biting probably _wasn't_ helping the situation so I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Well," started Dimitri. "We still have to read it." I just gaped at him.

"Are you _serious_, Comrade?!" I questioned, baffled. He just nodded uncomfortably. I scowled at him. The scowl was mostly because he was right, but the rest of it was for him not letting us skip it. "Fine," I huffed. And just before I started reading I decided to add a _minor_ detail to make him possibly more uncomfortable than me. "By the way," I said, "It's in your point of view."

His eyes widened and I just gave him a smug look paired with a glare, which I'm sure wasn't at all attractive. I took a deep breath and began to read "The Rose Necklace". (**All credit for this story goes to ****_DNMR_****)**

(Written in DPOV)  
_I looked into Rose's eyes and felt like I was falling into her soul. I realized that Rose was not as experienced as I may have thought. I moved so I was on my knees in front of her; I let my hands rest on her strong soft thighs I could not bear to let my hands leave her body. The voice in my head was urging me to go faster, to not let her go but I had a question for her and I would regret not asking it. I saw the answer in her eyes before I asked, I let it out anyway._

_"Roza, have you ever been with a man before?"_

At this point we both coughed uncomfortably, me already turning a light pink.

_Although I did not say this in a patronizing way, Rose blushed very deep and looked down. She seemed to become very self aware and moved her hands to cover herself. I leaned over her to catch her wrists and move them above her head. I was hovering over her looking into her large brown eyes that snapped up to look at me when I did this._

_"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I could not bear it if you cover the perfection that is in front of me now, you take my breath away Roza. But I must know, is this your first time?"_

_Rose took her time in answering, her blush seemed to deepen, and then she said something I was not expecting._

_"This is the furthest I have ever gone with a boy; you're the first man to ever see me naked, but I am glad it's you, I have never felt like this about another person before."_

_I looked at her in shock, for all of the innuendos and flirtatious behaviors she gives off to almost all males; they are just that and nothing more. She has more self control then everyone in this school gives her credit for_.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Comrade." I joked softly under my breath. Dimitri just rolled his eyes but continued to sit there looking _extremely_ uncomfortable. I'm sure I looked the same way.

_The innocent look in her eyes was from inexperience, not from being with her mentor or an older man. The voice in my head was screaming at me take her she has been waiting for you, take her now this is the moment you have been waiting for!_

_With that I could not resist her any more, I plunged recklessly towards her mouth and crashed into it kissing her with all of the need and desire I had been holding in for all of these weeks. I left one of my hands holding both of her wrists above her head it was easy as my hands were much larger and stronger then hers; I started to let my right hand roam her body. Very softly I stroked her cheek bone; she closed her eyes in pleasure. Relinquishing control of her lips I shifted to kiss her neck allowing her to breathe as I let my hand fall further down her soft perfect form..._

Oh god. I could _NOT_ do this anymore. I abruptly stood up and said, "You know what? I think now would be a good time for a bathroom break." He just looked at me. His posture was incredibly tense and I could tell he was just as embarrassed _and_ as turned on as me.

"Roza," he started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to read everything." I snapped. "Well you know what, Comrade?" I questioned with my hands on my hips defiantly. He just looked at me. "If you want to find out what happens so bad, you're just going to have to read the rest of the story _yourself_." I met his gaze sharply challenging him to make me read. No way that was going to happen.

"Rose, this isn't _our_ choice!" He exclaimed helplessly. I considered that, and softened my tone.

"I know, Dimitri." I told him. "But no way I'm going to cheat and find out what losing my v-card feels like before it actually happens." He looked kind of surprised at that.

"You mean..." he started. I just nodded. They weren't too far off on some parts of this story. "Well what are we going to do, Roza? We _have_ to read them." I thought about it.

"Either we don't and say we did, or _you_ are going to be the one that has to read it." I told him. Finally. A win win solution. Or so I thought.

Then Dimitri did everything I was hoping against. His brow furrowed in thought then his eyes met mine full decisiveness. He grabbed the laptop, pulled it towards him, took a deep breath, and started where I left off.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock, only thinking one thing.

_Well shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any part of VA or any of the fanfictions I'm using. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Don't stop! Read and review! Enjoy!(:**

RPOV

Okay, okay, I demand a pause. I need to explain myself.

So here's the thing. What I'm about to do next, I'm not exactly proud of, but at the time it was all I could think of. Seriously. I couldn't just _read_ about doing it with Dimitri before _actually_ doing it with him. Or anyone. Somehow it seemed like... sacrilege. So before I tell you what I did next, I want you to consider those words in my defense. Got it? Got it. Okay. Moving on. You can resume now.

_Well shit. _

I knew exactly what he was going to say next. I'd seen the words on that page, and they were never to be spoken out loud. _Ever_. So, me being Rose Hathaway and all, I made sure that I had my way. Once again, I'm Rose Hathaway, meaning I achieved this with... unusual circumstances.

Right about then was when my whole life of training kicked in. I tackled him. _Hard_. There was a strangled "oomph" from both of us and before either of us fully grasped what I had done, I was flat on the floor with Dimitri underneath me. He just looked at me. I opened my mouth to explain but nothing came out, so I snapped it shut. Finally, I just whispered,

"It's not to be spoken of." He just looked at me. But instead of looking at me with the shock he had been before, he was now looking at me with annoyed amusement that quickly changed into something else. Lust. And I'm pretty damn sure he could see that I was feeling the same way. He must have been able to see it, because that's the only explanation for what he did next.

Dimitri Belikov, my godlike mentor, kissed me. And damn was he good. I automatically relaxed and allowed my body to fully lay on top of him, wrapping one arm around his neck, entwining my fingers in his hair while the other laid on his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against his body while the fingers on his other hand wove through my hair.

When we finally broke apart for some much needed air, we just looked at each other. That _wasn't_ supposed to happen. _Well shit_, my phrase of the day found it's way into my thoughts once again. I waited for him to say something. He laid all the way back onto the floor and ran his hand through his hair while cursing in Russian.

"I'm sorry, Roza. That shouldn't have happened. It was my fault." He wouldn't make eye contact with me. I deflated like a cheap party balloon. I rolled off to him much to both of our disappointment.

"No it's not, Comrade." I consoled him. "I'm the one who tackled you." I considered sliding in a joke about me going on to the NFL, but decided now wasn't the time. Even though I _totally_ could. He sighed.

"Still. I shouldn't have kissed you. I need to have more self control than that." I studied his face to see disappointment and frustration, which I have to admit, didn't feel too good on my heart. But that wasn't important. What _was_ important is that we were both hurting and didn't know what to do, and if I had anything to do with it that was about to end. I stood up and offered my hands to help him up.

"You hungry for lunch?" I asked him. He looked at me gratefully and nodded, an apologetic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I smiled back and turned to leave the room, him following close behind.

After we got our food in the cafeteria we went separate ways. Him off to eat with the guardians and me to find Lissa, but both undoubtably thinking about the kiss. Liss waved me over and I smiled at her before sitting down.

Throughout all the conversations about parties and the latest scandal in the dorms I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how it wasn't fair that we weren't allowed to be together. Finally I just excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see a single tear find its way down my cheek and into the corner of my mouth. I wiped it off. Rose Hathaway didn't cry. I was going to be fine. I was going to go in there like nothing was wrong and finish these damn stories and never look back.

I heard the warning bell ring and took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. I walked back to the gym with my chin held high, the taste of salt on my tongue, and a battered heart that hurt with every beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys(: If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next, please let me know. Running out of ideas, so I might just end up cutting the story short if I can't get some inspiration, so please leave suggestions in the comments or PM me(: read and review! Enjoy! (PS I don't own any of VA or any of the fanfics I'm using)**

DPOV  
I ended up skipping out on lunch. I needed to get rid of some... tension. I headed for the gym planning on beating the hell out of the dummies.

I did.

The whole time all I could think about was that stupid godforsaken kiss. And I couldn't deny it, it had been an incredible kiss. An incredible kiss that never should have happened... I clenched my teeth together and hit the dummy harder.

This was torture, absolute hell. I should have had more self control. I was beyond denying my feelings anymore, but I was trying to keep them in check, for both our sakes. What had I been thinking? Kissing my STUDENT for crying out loud! It was awful how attracted we both were to each other, and that every time we crossed that line I had to be responsible and be the one to step back. But the worst part was seeing my Roza's face after I did. Hurt, confused, and longing. And it was all my fault. I was leading her on without meaning to, and hating myself for it.

Seeing the time I headed for the locker rooms to get ready to meet back up with Roza.

Of course, I was there first. After a few minutes of sitting alone waiting for her, I went and grabbed an apple and bit into it. A couple minutes later the door swung open and Rose walked in. She nodded at me and then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. After taking a few drinks she spoke.

"So I was thinking about our problem and I think I know what to do." She told me, looking proud and slightly unsure of herself. I just looked at her and waited for her to continue. She didn't need much encouragement. "On the more... mature stories, we can just read them to ourselves. I know that Kirova said to read everything together, and we will, just not out loud. Deal?" She questioned. I contemplated. Seemed reasonable, and it would take a hell of a lot less time than it did this morning.

"Seems like a good compromise to me," I agreed. She smiled, relieved that I supported her idea.

"So," she said, "want to get started?" I nodded and moved to sit by her on the couch, bringing the laptop with me.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Was super busy today! Review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to update next weekend, but no promises. Going through a tough time right now, unfortunately/: if you have any ideas or inspiration for me PM me or leave a comment. Might help the update come faster if i have something to work with... Thanks(: **

**-Abbie**


	9. Chapter 8

**_MARY MOTHER OF GOD I'M SORRY I TOOK SO FLIPPING LONG TO UPDATE_****. **

**Totally not cool. I've just been super busy with Driver's Ed, work, and socializing... so, to make up for it, I'm writing this now at 11:30 at night, and yes, I have to get up early in the morning. So thanks for the patience through my tough time, even though I'm still kind of going through it. I'm not going to give any details, but my best friend tried to kill herself twice and now she hates me for getting help... anyways...just thought you guys deserved an explanation after all this time! Also, just a warning, the updates will probably still be few and far between. Enjoy!**

RPOV

I'm not going to lie. This is _really_ awkward. Here I am, no more then a foot away from Dimitri, while we both read about... him doing things to me. Dirty things. Things I personally weren't _particularly_ opposed to... crap. This is bad. You think by now I would have learned my lesson, that crushing on your teacher was a no no and ended with a broken heart every time. Nope. Apparently I have a thing for falling for guys that won't catch me.

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard. Interesting. I'm the only one fighting this sexual tension. Score. At least I''m not suffering alone. Finally, I finished the story. I flopped back on the couch and exhaled, nodding at him to let him know I was done. He exited as fast as he could and clicked on a, um, less _intense_ story. I actually laughed out loud when I saw the title.

"Really, Comrade?" I quizzed, eyebrows raised. "You're going to make me read a cute fluffy story about us having a tea party?" I chuckled at that. Just the thought... Dimitri delicately sipping from his fine China cup, pinky finger delicately raised. That mental image was the equivalent of the Mona Lisa in my eyes. He rolled his in response.

"I didn't think you'd have the courage to complain about it after reading that last one." he shot back. I stuck my tongue out at him and sunk further back into the couch in defeat.

After reading about the damn tea party, aloud, mind you, we read five more stories before calling it quits for the day. As we made our way back to grab some dinner, we realized how late it had gotten- we'd overshot our time. The damn cafeteria was closed. Well shit. I voiced my anger out loud, demonstrating how fluent I was in profanity. Dimitri just cursed softly in Russian while stopping dead in his tracks. I mirrored his actions.

"Told you we should have skimmed that one on the tea party." I said, hands on my hips. He just glared in response. "What am I going to eat?" I questioned. Never mind what he was going to eat, he could wait. I, however, am starving. He furrowed his brow in thought for a few moments before motioning for me to follow him. We walked in silence for a while. When we reached the dorms I looked at him with my best "durh" look. "Ugh, Comrade, hate to break it to you, but I don't have food in my dorm."

"I know that Rose." he said, shooting me a pretty darn good "durh" look in return. Damn him. I fell silent. Guess I'd just have to trust him on this one.

I was lost in thought for a while, following Dimitri through the campus. I rocked back on my heels as we came to a sudden stop and watched him pull out a key. It was that moment my observation skills decided to kick in.

We were in the Guardian dorm section.

Dimitri was unlocking a door.

This could only mean two things. One, I finally had pissed him off to the point where shoving me into a closet was an actual option; or two, Dimitri and I were going to eat dinner together... in his room. I looked up and stared at him, but he was too busy unlocking the door to notice.

Well then. Looks like I'm dining with a god tonight.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Was all that I could come up with for now... I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm busy and dealing with a lot so no promises. Please, please, PLEASE review! I absolutely LOVE it! PM me or leave a comment if you have any ideas where the story should go! If not, I'm probably only going to do a few more chapters before calling it quits on this one... thanks! Love you guys!**

**~Abbie(:**


End file.
